Ren
by something541
Summary: Ren returns to Konoha for the first time since two of her close friends died protecting it. Only, she isn't there for joy or anything. She's come to pay her respects, but she meets a certain someone forcing her to run blindly away. But why? KakashiXOC R
1. The Return to Konoha

Hey. As of now, I'm rewriting Ren! woot. Hope you like the new chapter one, I cut it short so sorry about that. Maybe it'll be longer? Who knows! XD

* * *

Ren walked towards the memorial. It was a grey, bleak structure that filled its purpose. To honor the shinobi who died in action, to honor those that died to protect Konoha.

Konoha's newcomer stood in front of it, wishing the remainder of her hope for a certain someone to come back to life. A wish that almost everyone wistfully wants at a time in their life. One of the few wishes that can never be granted.

"Why? Why did you volunteer to protect a foreign village? A Village not even yours?" the black hair, pony-tailed girl murmured.

Her deep brown eyes were blurred with tears that streaked down her tan face. A hand was placed over her lips, to stifle a cry of anguish, of sadness. Her other hand reached out to touch the structure, but soon stopped mid-air. It quickly returned to her side, but as a clenched fist.

Tears continued to fall, only they reached the ground this time.

"You know, just crying about it won't do anything," a neutral voice said in Ren's ear.

She whipped around to see who had spoken. What she saw was air. There was no one hiding behind her. The tired girl looked around, to still see no stranger. Instead, she saw a certain someone she knew quite well.

"You!" She yelled, well, rather hissed. It still had the same effect.

Birds flew out of their nests and flapped away to return at a later time of the day.

The masked shinobi with gravity-defying hair said, "Who?"

While Ren tried to control her anger, the man from before was gone for a mere second. When she was about to ask where he went, he whispered in her ear, "Why so testy?"

She snapped. Her anger was released but for only a second.

She elbowed him in the stomach, hard, and marched over to the forest. With that done, she disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

"Guess she really does remember." Kakashi Hatake said while rubbing the spot where she elbowed him.

* * *

If you reviewed already, ill gladly take pm's ;D 


	2. Ren's Flashback

Hope you like iT! XD

Please tell me what you think XD now to redo ch 3!! Here I come !! mwahaha...

* * *

Ren began to run through the forest blindly. She came in front of a great oak tree and stopped. A flashback occurred.

One that had happened many years ago.

_Ren, Isamo, and Mamoru walked towards the gates of Konoha to aid the village from the wave country. They had heard that the nine-tailed demon was nearby. They had volunteered to help._

_Ren was more of an ambassador, not much of a shinobi at the time. _

_Her two friends, Isamo and Mamoru, were jounin ranked shinobi. _

_Isamo had blonde shaggy hair that went in practically every direction. _

_Mamoru had brown hair. It was just as long as Isamo's, only it was more unruly, if that was possible. _

_Once they were allowed entrance to the village, sentries had spotted the nine-tailed fox. The village was in a rush of helping the civilians to safety as well as getting ready. Everyone was in a panic at sometime. _

_They couldn't let Ren and her friends see the Hokage or Council of Elders, thinking they would only be in the way, Not knowing that they were there to help. _

_While one of the three was asking for admittance yet again, a kunai was let lose from the trees. It pierced the heard of Isamo and he fell. Another kunai quickly followed, but aimed for Ren. Mamoru saw the glint of it in the light and pushed Ren aside. _

_He took the hit for her. It pierced his throat and blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate. _

_Ren had seethed with anger. She looked up in the trees and saw a glimpse of silver disappear. _

_The two shinobi were treated for their injuries by some of the best medics, but it was too late. They were dead. _

_After the funeral for all of the dead shinobi and Fourth Hokage, Ren was allowed to speak with the council of elders. She told them of the silver hair she had seen. She also told them of how her friends had died in her arms. There was much emotion in the speech she gave them._

_The Hokage, being the kind, sympathetic man he was, felt sympathy for her. He reasoned with her to tell her village leader that they had died in action. Their names would be engraved on the monument of the people who died protecting the village. _

_Ren, not wanting a war of senseless killing between two villages, agreed but demanded to find out who killed her friends. She was told that she would be notified as to who killed them as soon as possible. _

_With that, Ren left and returned to her home. She told her lead of the news. He had believed her of course, since it was practically all true and there was no reason to believe that it hadn't happened. She still faced the misery at the lost of her dearest friends. It left a hole in her with only a bandage over it, opening up at any given moment. _

_But with much encouragement from her family, she continued to do her duty as a shinobi for her village. She made no more new friends. She became a tool for her village. Ren was still herself, thought, but she became more reserved. _

_She trained more and more, leaving less time for her to ponder about her past. It went like this for quite some time. _

_Ren rose in the ranks of her village and became a shinobi with endless potential now that she was dedicated to it. _

_She became the tool that every village wanted, but her emotions were only bandaged up. They could be reopened at any given time. _

* * *

_REVIEW! i command you! _


	3. Kakashi's suspicions

The flashback was too much for Ren. She couldn't bear the pain and fainted, deep in the forest.

Luckily for her, Kakashi had thought it reasonable to follow her to make sure that she was alright. He had seen the mixture of emotions on her face while she went through the flashback. It was all he could do to not shake her out of the trance.

Once she fainted, Kakashi was there in a flash to catch her from hitting her head on the ground. He picked her up as gently as she could.

He still couldn't understand the pain she went through. He could imagine that it was similar to what he went through when Obito went through, if not worse. After all, she had lost two of her comrades, while he lost one.

Kakashi merely pondered on the pain she's gone through while he carried her to the hospital. He heard about what had happened to her.

It was true that he was there at the time. He was in ANBU and he was chasing a shinobi. For some odd, apparent reason, he couldn't remember who. It was as if something was missing.

He wasn't one to forget things normally. Maybe, it was too painful that he promised himself that he wouldn't remember it, or it was something else.

Even though he didn't know what, something clicked together in his head. This girl in her arms was in danger.

How she was able to live all of these years was a mystery itself that could wait. Kakashi had to tell the Hokage immediately. She may not like him, but he was going to protect him. That's for sure.

He finally reached the Hokage's office. He knocked on the glass window and entered.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that Ren Ochi is in danger," Kakashi formally stated.

He carefully placed Ren down on a couch and then turned towards the Third Hokage.

"What has led you to believe that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone obviously wanted her dead years ago. I don't know how she has been able to live all of these years without realizing it, but it's true. I just know it is. I know I'm not one to trust instinct, but my gut is telling me that she's in danger," Kakashi explained.

"You make a point, but why hasn't her attack killed her yet? He's had at least 10 years. What makes you think he hasn't given up?" Sarutobi questioned, but with a clearly concerned face.

"I'm just not sure." Kakashi said, looking down at the ground.

"I understand, Kakashi. But because there is no evidence, I will not assign any other shinobi or ANBU to guard her. However, because you seem to believe that she is in danger, you shall guard her. Is that understood?" Sarutobi said in a stern voice.

"What if she leaves the village?" Kakashi asked.

"If she leaves, you are not to leave the village. I will notify her village's leader, but if he wants her to stay, she shall stay in this village. However, if we find enough proof that she is in danger, we will tell her and she can decide whether or not to stay in Konoha." Sarutobi said in the voice of a true Hokage.

Kakashi nodded.

"Now, take her to the hospital. I think she'll be waking up soon, but stiffly. You are not to tell her that she is in danger either, is that understood?" Sarutobi questioned to make sure of the secrecy of this matter.

Kakashi nodded again.

"Oh, one more thing, you can take her somewhere else besides the hospital. I know you just love going to the hospital." Sarutobi chuckled.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. You couldn't really tell though. He picked Ren up in his arms and carried her to his apartment. He entered through the unlocked door of his apartment and placed Ren on the only bed, pulling the covers over her.

Apparently, he didn't feel the need to lock his home, since it didn't matter if he was robbed by idiots who think they can get away with a ninja's items. He also didn't want a man with a weird bowl-cut hair in spandex to break down his door to challenge him to anything NOT worth his time. It would get annoying to fixing the door over again when the same weird man would only knock it down again and again.

Ren woke up. She was expecting to be on the forest floor, but instead, she was in someone's room. Someone's BED!

She quickly jumped out and was having thoughts from the gutter as to what had happened to her while she was out.

* * *

As you can see, the timeline got changed : hope you like it : now onto chappie 4! 


	4. Waking Up!

Ren was about to leave the room when two picture caught her eye.

The first picture was of a girl with brown hair on the far left. In the middle, was a boy with black hair. He was wearing goggles for some odd reason. On the right of him was a boy with gravity-defying hair silver hair. He wore a very serious expression. In his eyes though, Ren could see sadness and a wall to block the outside world. Behind the group of three, was a tall blonde man with an impish grin on his face, He was doing the peace sign with his one hand, while the other was rubbing a silver-haired boy's hair.

Ren thought the picture funny.

The second picture was very similar with the poses. There was a boy with raven black hair on the left with a bored expression. Ren could see anger and sadness in his eyes. It pained her to see those eyes, so she moved on towards the next figure in the picture. There was a girl with pink hair in the middle. She wore a red dress with an overexcited expression. Next to her was a blonde boy with an angry face. The blonde wasn't even looking at the camera, he was looking angrily at the boy with raven black hair, Behind the threesome was a man with silver hair and a goofy expression. He has both his arms messing with the hair of the other two boys.

The man with silver hair was Kakashi. Then, it made sense to Ren as to where she could be. She was in Hatake's apartment. She looked around the room for a way out.

There was a window, but it was shut tight. There was only one door leading the way out. She stared at it. Someone was coming, but who?

This time she looked around for a weapon. She chose a pillow because then, she could smother whoever it was. She didn't want to throw the pictures because it seemed valuable and they couldn't really stop a person if thrown.

The door knob turned. Ren readied her muscles to throw or hold the pillow tightly. The door opened, but there was no one there.

A poof of smoke appeared and a voice began to say, "Yo! Are you-"

The pillow was flung across the room, hitting the speaker's face directly. The smoke cleared to show a masked shinobi's face.

"Don't do that!" Ren yelled in anger.

"Oh, so we're speaking three word now instead of one and running off," Kakashi retorted with a smirk,

Ren was beyond angry to speak. She merely glared at Kakashi evilly.

"Like I said earlier, before I got hit by a pillow, are you hungry?" Kakashi asked.

Ren continued to glare, but her stomach growled. Her face turned crimson red.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why don't we go somewhere to eat? I'm not much of a cook unless you like burnt food." He teased.

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Ren asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, so now we're on speaking up to four words," Kakashi teased again.

"Look, just leave me alone!" Ren said with a rising volume in her voice. She started to march out of the bedroom and apartment.

"Oh, C'mon. You have no money with you, so allow me to treat you," He reasoned.

"How did you know that I didn't have any money with me?" Ren eyed Kakashi.

"Lucky guess?" Kakashi said childishly with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You went through my things, didn't you?!" Ren accused.

"Well, I had to make sure that you didn't have a weapon with you that you could attack me with," He admitted.

"Even if I did, I would rather strangle you to death in your sleep, so I could get that annoying eye-smile of yours to be a smile of fear." Ren said.

Her threat's intensity lessened when her stomach growled louder again.

"No need to be so violent to ask me to go out to eat lunch, Ren-chan." Kakashi teased again.

"What? You think I asked you to take me out for lunch? You're the one who asked me in the first place!" Ren yelled, not noticing how Kakashi called her Ren-chan.

"Shall we go out to eat lunch or not?" He asked calmly.

"I hate you," Ren whispered in a low voice that was barely audible.

"I know," Kakashi smirked.

The twosome left together to go browse the restaurants, but that didn't mean Ren had to be nice. Many evil thoughts as to how to humiliate and ruin Scarecrow's reputation raced through her mind. Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Kakashi-kun, I can't believe you! I mean, you're a grown man, and yet, you still sleep with the nightlight on. You even have one eye covered in darkness throughout the day," Ren said rather loudly in the village.

Kakashi, being as keen as always, started to realize her plan. He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the restaurant he was planning to take her to. He was not going to let her falsely embarrass him any further.

"Hey! Don't touch me, you pervert, who just so happens to sleep with such an adorable stuffed animal named Sniffy after the fact that it is so fluffy!" Ren continued with a humongous smile plastered on her face.

It dawned on Kakashi, the source of all evil, Ren's mouth. He covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from saying any more lies. Ren, feeling her job accomplished, stopped talking and smirked from pure hoy.

"I hate you." Kakashi simply said.

"That makes us even," Ren proudly said.

As they continued to walk, Kakashi watched out in case Ren decided to try to humiliate him again.

"We're here," Kakashi said.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Ren read off the sign.

Just then, a boy of twelve years old greets Kakashi loudly in an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"May I ask who you are?" Ren inquired.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Or also known as Konoha's #1 loud-mouth in the village," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

Ren heard him and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." She stuck her hand out for Naruto to shake, but he didn't see it. Instead, he threw some food at her.

Ren, not being on to get wet or let people have their fun, caught the food and flung it at KAkashi. Because he was in ANBU, before, he caught it and flung it at Naruto. He was the only one who wasn't always prepared so ramen got splattered all over his clothes and hair.

"Tsk, tsk. You're all soaked, now, Naruto. Do you have any spare clothes with you? Perhaps your teacher could run and get you some." Ren rebukingly said.

"I'm his teacher," Kakashi said after he got Ren's attention by tapping her shoulder.

"You?!" Ren looked back and forth between Kakashi and Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes! Kakashi-sensei is my teacher." Naruto said excitedly.

"How about Scarecrow here go and get your spare clothes while I order and eat something? Naruto could stay to keep me company." Ren suggested to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Yea!" Naruto agreed.

"Sorry, but I disagree. I'm rather hungry myself. Naruto can go home to change. Now go, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto sped towards home at Kakashi's order. Little would Ren or Naruto know the true reason as to his decision to stay besides the fact that he was hungry. It was because he wanted to protect Ren at all times, even in Konoha and Naruto could get hurt in the process. It was also Kakashi's job to protect Ren, and so he would.

However, once Naruto returned, he would have to have Naruto watch over her while he went to go see the Hokage. As much as he hated doing this, he would have to. Naruto, although only a rookie, could protect someone better than most.

* * *

Yay! I updated again... Im on a roll. Now let's not get my procrastination get to me! hehe... I hope you noticed the changes... specifically the timeline... 


	5. A Stranger in the Midst

I know this chapter is short, but bear with me! Yet another change to the story : Hope its a definite improvement. Read and Review please!

* * *

Once Naruto returned in attire that was not wet, Kakashi bid them good-bye. He told them that he had to go see the Hokage about something of the utmost importance and that Naruto should show Ren around Konoha in the meantime. Much to the distaste to both Naruto and Ren, they began to wander around town.

In a tired and unenergetic way, Naruto showed Ren the different places of Konoha. The twosome saw the mountain with the Hokages' faces. There, Naruto made a speech of how he was going to become the next Hokage with his famous catch phrase. Believe it.

Soon, Naruto was finished with showing Ren around. They shared a friendly bond instead of that acquaintance type of friendship.

Both were extremely bored and were now aimlessly wandering around town.

"Hey, Naruto, you're bored, neh? Why don't you go train and I'll just watch in a distance?" Ren offered.

Naruto enthusiastically agreed. He was planning on training today, but Kakashi-sensei had stopped him from accomplishing his task.

The two some walked towards the training grounds in an awkward silence. Neither was sure as to what to talk about.

"Neh, Ren-chan, aren't you a ninja, too?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ren smiled and replied, "Yep, Naruto. Want to spar? Or even play hide and go seek?"

Naruto eyes widened at the thought of being able to play a game or even spar with her. "Let's play hide and go seek! You can go and hide!"

Ren nodded and disappeared. Naruto knew that this was going to be a fun, but difficult game.

He quickly counted to ten and went tearing through the woods to find Ren. She was on the complete opposite side, hiding in the shadows of a clearing. She knew that he wasn't going to find her anytime soon, so she relaxed her guard.

The sun was starting to get covered by clouds and then the air grew chilly. Ren shuddered. The sudden chill to the air was not something she was expecting. Fog sneakily came around the trees and surrounded her.

She couldn't smell any salt or anything. This was an unnatural fog. Perhaps, it was the work of a jutsu.

Although she couldn't see the unknown stranger, Ren sensed a chakra signature. A powerful one.

She knew she should run. She knew she should yell. She knew she should do something instead of just standing there, paralyzed. It was as if she was in a trance. No matter what she told her body to run, it wouldn't listen to her. It stood there like a statue, motionless.

She was a sitting duck.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Now review! I command thee! 


	6. A Stranger in the Midst part 2

yet another remade chapter! I'm on a roll. I'm sorry if I haven't updated the sequel, I need to redo this first. so Read and Review!

* * *

"Ren-chan, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you. I remember trying to kill you that time," a snake-voice whispered. "Do you?"

Ren shivered from fear. She was scared. Even though she was a shinobi, nothing could prepare her for this. She felt that the owner of the voice was closer than he led on. She could be sure that this stranger was a male. If she was wrong, then she made a mental note to clean out her ears if she lived through this.

"Who are you?" Ren asked, trying to sound brave. She ended up speaking in a barely audible whisper, almost like a squeak.

"Who I am? Ren-chan, you should be asking what I want." The voice said in a taunting voice.

More than anything, Ren wanted to run right to the four corners of the world, but she doubt even that would be enough.

She wracked her brain to try to think who this person with such a chakra signature could possibly be. No results came up. Many people have tried to kill her, as is the life of a shinobi. She did the next logical thing, she searched for a weapon.

She went through her pants where her weapons belt would normally be. It wasn't there. Ren remembered that Kakashi had taken it with him so that she wouldn't kill him. If she lived through this, she made yet another mental note to kill Kakashi for taking her weapons and letting her go without it.

The next thing she knew, she heard a voice whispering on the nape of her neck. "Ren-chan, don't you remember Isamo and Mamoru? You're two dearest friends who died? I thought you respected them at least enough to remember their killer."

The next few moments were in frenzy.

"You're a liar! You couldn't possibly kill them!" She screamed in frustration. She didn't want it to be him who killed her friends. That would just justify the logical thinking in her head that she was going to die soon.

"Ah, but I did on that fateful day. But apparently one of them took the kunai for you. I should've thrown one at you right then, but instead it turned out to be in my favor. You grew stronger and you're worthy of my mark now." The voice started.

"No. It's not possible. It can't be in your favor." Ren said quietly, more to comfort herself than to the enemy.

"Ah, but it is, so I thank you. Sleep well, Ren." The voice said mockingly.

Ren didn't know what had happened, but the next thing she knew, pain was traveling throughout her body. The most pained area was her neck.

She didn't know why, but she screamed. She tried holding it back, but the pain was just too great of a measure. Tears poured out of her eyes at the immeasurable pain. She fell in a heap on the ground and clutched her neck with her eyes shut tight.

In a minute or two, Naruto appeared. He heard her scream and rushed to see what was happening. He didn't know what was going on, but he tried to pick her up. She was thrashing about too much. He had to take her to the hospital at all costs.

Eventually, he was able to control Ren and be able to take her to the hospital. They couldn't really do anything except put her in a bed and hope that her fever would go away. The medics didn't know about the curse seal, yet.

* * *

Hopefully if I repeat it, you'll do it! REVIEW! 


	7. a liar

The Hokage was shocked once he was told that Ren was in the hospital. Even worse yet was that the person he was waiting for had still not shown up. The water ambassador was supposed to come and to negotiate about Ren's situation.

He went to the hospital to check up on Ren when he knew that the water country ambassador was not coming.

"Ren. Can you hear me?" He asked softly.

The only reply was a groan of pain.

"Ren. What happened?" He asked gently.

Then the Hokage noticed that Ren was clutching her neck tightly as if it held some secret and as if it was the reason for the pain.

"Ren, remove your hand, please." The Hokage asked.

She continued to clutch her neck. Apparently she didn't hear him, but was merely unconscious yet still aware of the pain.

The Hokage reached towards Ren's hand, ever so slowly. He tried prying her hand from her neck, but to no avail. He went out of the hospital to take a walk outside.

The Hokage tried clearing his head of everything, but it was a failed attempt. Just too many things were on his mind. He soon arrived at the mountain of the heads of the past Hokages. The wind blew and the sun was setting.

"Yondaime, what should I do?" He murmured in the wind.

"Hokage-sama!" a voice yelled, breaking the Hokage's thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked in a tired manner.

"Hokage-sama, Ren has the curse seal," Anko said.

"What do you mean, Anko?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"I can just feel it. Orochimaru gave her the curse seal," Anko said.

"But why?" He murmured.

"If I knew, I would have told you," Anko said in a rude manner.

"What do you advise me to do?" The Hokage asked Anko since she had experience before.

"There's nothing you can do. She must fight it. if she wins, she is cursed. If she loses, she dies," Anko said in a quiet voice.

"Anything else?" The Hokage asked.

"Make sure she doesn't follow him. That is all," Anko advised.

"I am sure that she will not follow," he said in a soft voice.

"You can't know anything. If she doesn't come to him, then he will follow her." Anko murmured.

"Well, then, we'll just have to trust her," the Hokage said somberly.

Ren woke up. She was in a white room. The hospital.

"What happened?" She wondered. She got out of her bed and a fierce power overwhelmed her. It was as if something inside her just tried to come out. Ren grabbed something to hold because she almost lost her footing.

She was still holding onto the bedside table when in came Kakashi!

"Yo!" He said in a cheery voice.

Ren shrieked from surprise.

"Why did you yell?" Kakashi ask.

"Gee, I wonder why I would shriek after a partially masked man comes in through the window and says yo right after I yawn and wake up," Ren sarcastically said.

"Good point," Kakashi commented.

"Ever heard of a door༁" Ren asked.

"Nope!" Kakashi cheekily said.

"I would hurt you if I could get up." Ren said in a threatening tone.

"That is only if, though," Kakashi said.

"I hate you," Ren seethed.

"Do you always say that when you don't get things your way?" Kakashi curiously asked.

"Go away!" Ren yelled.

"I guess so," Kakashi chuckled.

"I said go away!" Ren threw her pillow at Kakashi.

He ducked and it hit the newcomer who had just walked into the room. Naruto.

"Oy! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled.

No one responded to Naruto. Instead, another pillow was thrown his way. He looked at Ren and she merely pointed at Kakashi. Naruto grinned and grabbed a pillow. The pillow fight had begun with laughs and grunts of pain.

Everyone was in the midst of fighting with pillows when in came the ANBU and Hokage. It was a sight to see with feathers everywhere. Even falling from the sky and the Hokage having his serious face. The ANBU right behind him, covered in feathers while trying to look as menacing as possible.

The Hokage coughed to get the threesome's attention. They immediately stopped what they were doing and turned towards him.

Ren dropped the pillow she was about to hit Kakashi with and bowed to him. Naruto smirked with one hand of his hands rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment. Kakashi bowed to the Hokage as well.

"I see that our patient is doing well, now. Unless one of you want to tell me who started this pillow fight that could endanger the patient's health?" the Hokage cocked one eyebrow up.

"I am better. Thank You." Ren said, bowing yet again in respect.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Ren-san alone," the Hokage said.

Naruto, Kakashi, and the ANBU left the room, leaving the twosome to talk. There was only silence. Ren was nervous as to what he would want to talk about with her. The Hokage was waiting for Ren to start talking, instead. When it was clear that neither wanted to start the conversation, the Hoakge spoke.

"Ren, I know you have the curse seal," He began.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" Ren asked, in complete innocence, trying to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ren-san, what do you know about it?" He asked gently.

"Uhm. I know that only the one who inflicted it can remove it and that there's normally a reason as to why one would acquire it. Also, it uses the victim's chakra and can overpower the host," Ren intelligently said.

"Good, you know some of it. Ren, I want you to promise me something," The Hokage sternly said.

"What would that be?" Ren asked curiously.

By this time, Ren was sitting on the bed and the Hokage was sitting right across from her.

"I want you to promise me that you will not go in chase after whoever placed this curse seal on you. Do you understand?" the Hokage asked.

"I understand. Of course I promise." Ren said with her eyes glued to the ground.

If the Hokage saw the look on her face, then she would be give away. Her fingers were crossed while they were under the blankets and sheets. The Hokage quietly left while Ren continued to stare at the floor.

She had to do something. There was no way that she could live with this. Ren was going to go find him and force Orochimaru to remove this curse seal of hers even if it cost her her life. With it burned on her neck, there was no way she could continue her life, it would be the same as if she died.

* * *

I know, I know. I should be continuing Listen to your heart, the sequel, but this is really getting to me and I've been sick with bronchitus and a fever so bear with me! XD You would also review this newly done chapter! hehe 


	8. Leaving the Hospital

_Some Time Later..._

Ren was in an apartment where she was staying during her stay in Konoha.

She had lied to the Hokage. She truly wanted to get this brand off of her. She didn't want to have to bear with it for the rest of her life. It limited her. It made her weak, something she couldn't handle.

A long time ago, shortly after Isamo and Mamoru had died, Ren sworn to herself that she would never ever be weak. If she was, someone would dear to her would die. She couldn't handle another death.

The only logical idea would be to go to Orochimaru and make a deal with him so that he would take the mark off. There was nothing else Ren could come up with. She could always just live with it, but that idea was an even worse plan than just marching up to Orochimaru's hideout.

Was there anyone she could confide in with her plans? No.

The Hokage would force her to stay with the ANBU watching her every move. Kakashi would just try to convince her to stay.

Wait. Why did Kakashi pop up? She still disliked him. Maybe it was because she thought he had murdered her friends. But, she found out that it was Orochimaru. Could she actually like him, now? Was there really a chance that she indeed could possibly trust or confide or even understand him? She thought that he was just another person in the way. Could he possibly remind her of Isamo and Mamoru? Could he possibly replace them. No! Out of the question.

Ren kept repeating inside her head, back to the plan.

There weren't any other close friends that she knew. Everyone was gone after all. She could always go back to her country. Yes, that was what she was going to do. She still had good friends that would die for her. They would believe and trust her.

That was the one word that crushed Ren's heart. Trust.

The Hokage had trusted her to not go to Orochimaru. That was a mistake on his side, though. She couldn't bear lying to her friends. After all, that's why they trust her now. She has never had the need to lie to them before, so why start now?

She could try confiding in her family. What good would that be though? She left them a long time ago. She was an exile. She was told to leave her family.

The more Ren thought about it, the more she realized it. No one is really close to her anymore since Isamo and Mamoru. It's like her heart had grown cold. It couldn't be that, could it?

Ren's head started to hurt a lot. The more she thought about everything, the harder it was to focus or concentrate on one topic.

It was decided.

Ren was going to leave Konoha to think in her own country. She was going to go back home. With that decided, Ren flopped back onto her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't been rewriting anything. I just havent felt like it! XD so now here's a small one. Hope it helps. REVIEW! 


	9. The Festival

**Ok, So here's another remake :D **

* * *

_**The Following Day**_

Ren opened her eyes only to quickly close them again from the bright sun shining through her window. She was to leave soon. She was going home, if she could really call it that.

**Bang! Bang! **

Someone was at her door, but who and why? Ren looked at her clock to see it read noon. She quickly jumped out of bed and pulled a robe on.

"I'm coming!" Ren yelled to the unknown guest.

She quickly walked towards her front door and opened it. All she saw was a pink blur.

"Good Morning, Ren-chan!" Sakura said.

"Oh. Good morning, Sakura." Ren said with the complete opposite enthusiasm.

Ren was definitely not a morning person.

"Ren-chan, you're in you pajamas!" Sakura gasped. "It's noon!"

Ren rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Well, you see, Sakura. I sort of dozed off and didn't wake up until you knocked on the door." Once seeing Sakura's face turn a shade of red, she continued. "Oh, it's not your fault. I mean, most of the times, you'd think that a person would be awake at around noon. So what do you need?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Sakura said, oh so innocently.

"Uhm...Sure?" Ren replied, unsure of herself. Sakura's face soon turned to a face full of slyness.

"Maybe we should sit down first?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry. Please, by all means, come in." Ren said, embarrassed yet again.

Sakura stepped inside and walked towards the living room. Ren closed the door after her. They both sat down onto the two sofas.

A thought suddenly popped inside Ren's head. She wondered how Sakura found out where she lived. She probably asked the Hokage or something. Little did she know that Sakura was asked of a favor by Kakashi-sensei to ask Ren some..personal questions.

"So what's your first question, Sakura?" Ren asked.

"Oh, right! Hehe. What do you like about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm...Blunt aren't we? Hehe. Ano... I'm not really sure." Ren stated, a face a slight blush.

"Oh. I see. Second question, how much longer are you staying in Konoha?"

"It depends."

"Mmmhhmm. Third, Will you be in Konoha during the festival?"

"I think so." Ren lied, clearly afraid of where this was going.

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Ano...no."

"Ren-chan! You're just as shy and timid as Hinata! So would you go if someone asked you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe. As long as that person wasn't someone I wouldn't want to go with." Ren said.

"I see. So how many people do you not want to go with?" Sakura asked.

"A lot of people!" Ren said giggling.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going!" Sakura said.

"Oh, ok. Come stop by any time!" Ren said, waving Sakura off.

Sakura walked to the direction of her house. Once she was out of sight, she swerved to the direction of the Ramen shop. She was going to meet Kakashi-sensei.

She was so happy. Kakashi sensei had asked a favor of her...

_**Earlier that Very Same Day**_

"_Sakura! Might you do me a small favor? I know you'll be happy to do it!" Kakashi greeted Sakura._

"_Ano...Ok Kakashi-sensei. What's the favor?" Sakura asked, quite curious._

"_I was wondering if you could find out if Ren-chan would like me to take her to the upcoming festival. But make sure she doesn't know of course. It'll be a surprise!" Kakashi said with his eye-smile._

"_Kakashi-sensei! I was just going to ask you something like that but on my own accord!" Sakura squealed._

_ Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and embarrassment, "So will you do it, Sakura?" _

"_Of course! Kakashi-sensei! Well I better go ask her now. Ja ne!" Sakura waved good bye to her sensei._

_She was happy to play matchmaker. _

_ "Ren-chan and Kakashi-sensei would make a perfect couple!" Sakura thought._

_ Speak of the devil, here comes Kakashi._

_ "Hey, Sakura! So have you done me my favor, yet?" Kakashi asked quite bluntly._

_ "Of course! She said..." Sakura began, telling Kakashi all of the questions she had asked Ren and her answer._

_**Meanwhile**_

Ren paced her living room. She was curious as to why Sakura had come and asked her these questions. It couldn't be that she was planning a surprise or trying to play matchmaker. She hoped not, else she might break the heart of her match. Ren also hated breaking hearts, but did if she was forced to.

She stayed in her apartment that day. Eating her cooking. She grabbed some of her clothes and a towel and went to take a shower.

Once she got out of the shower, she changed into her mission clothes. She wasn't going on one, but she should expect trouble on the road.

She wore some gloves that didn't cover her fingertips and pulled them up to her elbows. She tightened them with the string on the ends. She placed a black net over her upper body and then a sleeveless white shirt. Then she grabbed her small blue wrinkled vest on. After that she pulled a small skirt on that came up to her knees. Underneath her skirt was a pair of leggings.. Finally, she latched her holsters on both sides of her legs. She left her sandals by her bed.

Bang! Bang!

There was yet another person at her door. Ren sighed and grabbed a robe. She put it on to hid her clothes and went to open the door.

To her surprise, it was Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Ren asked quite bluntly.

"Well, I was wondering... if you weren't doing anything..." Kakashi began.

"I'm busy right now, hurry up." Ren said coldly.

"Are you going to the festival?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I'm not going. Is that all you wanted to ask, if so, I have things to do." Ren said coldly again.

She was more cold than normal because she was in her shinobi mode. It was then that she wouldn't care for a living specimen as long as she completed her mission. She would be mean and want the plain truth.

"Well, I was going to say if you wanted to come with me as friends, but I see that won't happen." Kakashi said, trying to hide his hurt pride.

"Good, then, bye." Ren said and slammed the door in his face.

For a second, Ren's chest hurt. She didn't know why though. It had always hurt when Mamoru had said something hurtful. When he was alive at last.

She thought better of it and grabbed paper and pencil. Quickly she scribbled a letter to whoever would find it.

**To whomever finds this,**

** I am sorry. I've left to go home in the Wave Country. Do not come after me. I will be back, someday. Arigoto. **

** Ren **

She rolled the paper up and tied it with a ribbon. She pulled on her sandals and weapons. After all, she was leaving for good.

The weather outside was darkening.

Ren opened her window and jumped out into the forests towards her country. Not once looking back, but she did feel a hole in her chest, but she still couldn't understand why.

* * *

Review now! lol. Anyways, ill try to redo the rest asap.


End file.
